The Reason
by mistressofburden
Summary: Inuyasha is still torn between becoming a full demon or staying a half demon when they finally get the Shikon Jewel. Can Kagome give him a reason to change?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I know, I know, I already have four other stories on the go but I've been watching a lot of Inuyasha lately. This story takes place after the second movie but not at a particular time. I have a friend who will be doing at least 3 illustrations for me, I have to ask him if I can use another one, so I will provide a link if I get them so you guys can see what I use for visual referance. Also note that I'm not doing the whole add in one or two Japanese words or phrases, the weapons and characters names are the same as the manga or the anime, but I won't be adding other words. That's simply because I don't speak Japanese and I know that it confuses the casual reader who is also a casual Anime watcher.

As always Read and Review because your reviews make my day a lot brighter when they are good ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, I'm just a fan with a lot of time on my hands. But I know that if I ever get another dog it is so getting named Inuyasha.

Title Inspiration: The song "The Reason" By Hoobastank, the lyrics are at www. azlyrics .com /lyrics/ hoobastank/ thereason . html (remember to delete the spaces to get the address to work) I think the suit Inuyasha perfectly.

Synopsis: Kagome is a young girl who can travel back and forth between the past and the present. She keeps having strange dreams about her friend Inuyasha. Are they her heart telling her that this is what she secretly wants, or is something more sinister at work here?

Also I dedicate this mostly to Chris and Renee since they're the only one's who I know personally that understand the greatness that is Inuyasha.

* * *

A blur of red and silver could be seen moving swiftly through the trees. In the distance smoke and ash could be seen billowing around a monstrous shape. A curse escaped the lips of the figure running through the trees as he approached the demon that was easily ten times his size.

The small half demon stared at his opponent. He needed a battle plan and he needed one now. His opponent was slow and didn't seem to have any devastating attacks. _Then where did those flames come from Inuyasha? _The half demon asked himself.

The demon in front of Inuyasha turned slowly. It looked like a snake had mated with a spider. Its long legs were hairy and sluggish and a forked tongue peeked out of the mouth from time to time. Its lazy eyes focused in on Inuyasha and the mouth slowly opened. Inuyasha barely had time to dive out of the way at the flames that came at him.

"I guess that answer's that question. Backlash Wave!" He yelled as another fire ball came shooting at him.

A glowing arrow appeared and ran along side his Backlash Wave. The two hit the demon at the same time, disintegrating it. A glowing pink shard of the Shikon Jewel dropped to the ground. Inuyasha picked it up and tucked it into his kimono. He looked back in the direction that the arrow had come from and smiled as he watched his companions walk down the hill.

He was getting a glare from Kagome, the human girl who had come into his life a few years earlier and had quickly become the most important thing to him. Miroku the Monk was helping Kagome down the hill. They finally reached the bottom of the hill and walked towards Inuyasha.

"You couldn't wait two minutes could you?" Kagome asked, continuing to glare at him.

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Your hormones are working over time I see."

Kagome's eyelids dropped even lower as she crossed her arms over her swollen belly. Inuyasha grinned stepped closer to her, resting his hand on the spot where his child was curled up, well protected from the evils of the world.

"Hey no sucking up! We agreed that you would stop taking off on your own!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and dropped his hand away from her stomach. "Hey it's not my problem that you've gained so much weight that you…" He trailed off as Kagome's face turned a deep purple and she was glaring so much that her eyes were practically closed. "Wait, Kagome, I didn't mean it!"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome shouted.

The force of her command made him slam face first painfully into the ground. He groaned in pain and silently cursed as the command wore off and he could move again. He growled at Kagome playfully only to receive another "sit" and was slammed back down again.

* * *

Kagome Higarushi sat straight up from her straw mat. It took her several minutes to realize that she was in Kaede's hut in the feudal era. She glanced around at her comrades. Sango, the demon slayer, was curled up with Shippo, a young fox demon. Both were fast asleep by the fire. Miroku had his back pressed to the wall, his head drooping in slumber.

She glanced across from her and stared at Inuyasha. His back was pressed against the door frame and he was staring out at the night. The moonlight shone against his skin, making him seem to glow unnaturally.

Kagome found she was uncomfortable by his presence after her dream and climbed to her feet. With a stretch she climbed over Inuyasha's legs, well aware that the half demon was staring at her.

Inuyasha heard movement from within the hut and turned back to see Sango sitting up. "Want me to go talk to her?" She asked him.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Like I care if something's bothering her."

Sango rolled her eyes. She knew to take that as a yes since that was the most straight forward answer she would get from Inuyasha. She stepped over Inuyasha's legs and wandered outside. She knew where Kagome was going, it was where she always went when she had trouble sleeping at night.

Sango approached the tree where Kagome had first met Inuyasha and found the girl lost in thought. She stepped up beside the girl who had become like a sister and folded her legs underneath her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sango asked, using the expression she had heard Kagome use a hundred times.

"I had that dream again." Kagome said softly, staring at the bare spot of bark where Inuyasha had once been pinned.

Sango gave her a questioning look. "That one where you are carrying Inuyasha's pup?"

Kagome nodded. "I don't understand it Sango. He and I have only kissed once and here I am, dreaming about having his children. There's something very wrong with that image."

Sango stared up at the same spot Kagome was looking at. "Sometimes dreams are our hearts deepest desire. While you may think that it's stupid or wrong, you're heart doesn't. Tell me, is there something wrong with the idea of carrying Inuyasha's children?"

Kagome fell silent. She couldn't bring herself to answer Sango's question, not only out loud but to herself as well. "I don't know Sango. It's hard enough to deal with Inuyasha as it is, we are always fighting."

Sango laughed. "Inuyasha picks those fights to try and hide his true feelings for you." Kagome looked at her friend in wonder. "He's not only trying to deny it to us, but he's trying to deny it to himself."

A loud crash interrupted their conversation. "Sango, please tell me that you have the Hiraikotsu with you." Kagome pleaded.

Sango shook her head. "No, it's in the hut with all my other weapons."

A tree to their left was ripped up from its roots and the demon from Kagome's dream lingered in front of them. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled the smaller girl out of harms way. They couldn't run back to the village, it would only endanger everyone who lived there. Kagome stared at the rolling eyes of the demon and she did the only thing that came to mind. She screamed.

"Inuyasha!"


	2. Chapter 02

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned his eyes to the tree line. He thought he had heard Kagome's scream and he could smell something on the wind. The night had grown silent, which was a sign that there was definitely a demon lurking near by. He turned back to his remaining comrades, preparing to wake them up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's frantic scream came again.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. He knew that he had heard her voice this time. "Miroku, Shippou, come on the girls are in trouble!"

Miroku rubbed his eyes and curled up on the floor. "No they're not. I'm sure whatever it is Sango can handle it."

Inuyasha picked up a stone by his foot and threw it at the monks head. "How do you expect her to fight without the Hiraikotsu?"

Miroku's eyes flew open and he rubbed his nose where the stone had hit him. "You mean she went out there without any weapons?"

By that time they had woken almost the whole village with their shouts. Sango's cat Kirara had run from the house and turned into her true demon form. Shippou was holding onto one of her tails tightly as the cat-demon ran through the trees, desperate to find Sango.

Inuyasha grabbed the Hiraikotsu while Miroku grabbed Kagome's bow and arrows. The two of them followed Kirara and they all slid to a stop when they finally came across Kagome and Sango. The two girls were hiding behind a large rock as the demon continued to breathe fire at them.

Sango was shielding most of Kagome's body with her own, but Inuyasha could smell blood and knew it was Kagome's. "Sango" He yelled, throwing the large boomerang to her.

Sango caught the large weapon with ease. She backed up and threw the weapon at the demon, allowing Inuyasha time to grab Kagome and move her out of sight. Kagome's body was shaking from the large cut on her leg and the burn that was covering her right arm.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she was surprised to see that Inuyasha was so close to her. "Inuyasha?"

"Who else would it be stupid?" He demanded earning him a glare.

"Well at least now I know that I'm not dreaming again." She muttered. She looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and saw the demon facing them. "Inuyasha, look out!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned back to see the demon collecting air in its lungs. He pulled Kagome to him and leapt out of the way as a fire ball raced at them. He ran with Kagome in his arms until he reached Miroku.

He placed her beside the monk before pulling the Tetsusaiga from its sheath. He ran at the demon; swing the blade towards its neck. Miroku handed Kagome her bow and sacred arrows. Every move that Inuyasha made was a mirror image of Kagome's dream, telling her exactly when the right time was to shoot one of her arrows.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted and Kagome released her arrow.

The two powers combined dispatched the demon, and the shard from Kagome's dream shimmered in the sunlight. Inuyasha picked it up and tucked it into the small vial that Kagome had given him. Miroku was looking at the cut on Kagome's leg as Inuyasha approached.

"I don't think that it's life threatening, but you could get sick if you get an infection. Maybe you should start to consider bearing my,"

"Miroku finish that sentence and you can deal with the next demon on your own." Kagome threatened.

Inuyasha sat down next to them and examined Kagome's wounds. "Hmm, we'll have to get you back to Kaede's hut, think you can walk there?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "It's just a small scratch, I'll be fine."

Kagome pushed herself to her feet, but the sting from the cut made her legs give out and she fell to the ground. "Yeah right it's just a small scratch." Inuyasha muttered.

"Kagome, allow me to carry you back to Kaede's hut." Miroku said with a sly, mischievous grin.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled, running over and picking Kagome up in his arms. "You're not touching her you lecherous monk."

"Oh Inuyasha, you're so strong." Kagome cooed.

Inuyasha froze when he felt fur rubbing against his arm. "Shippou you creep!" He shouted dropping the small fox kit to the ground. "Stop doing that!"

Kagome laughed as she settled herself behind Sango on Kirara. It was Shippou's favourite past-time to change into her form and tease Inuyasha. They made their way back to Kaede's hut where Kaede tended to Kagome's wounds. Inuyasha sat in the corner pouting and glaring at Shippou.

"Oh Inuyasha, lighten up." Kagome said. "He was just having a bit of fun."

"Well the little fuzz ball should stop being such a creep. I mean honestly who transforms to look like the person that somebody," Inuyasha trailed off, everyone turned and stared at him. "A person that is hurt."

Miroku and Sango groaned inwardly, they had hoped that he would slip and admit what they all knew. Even Kagome looked slightly disappointed. She reached into her bag and pulled out her daily organizer where she kept track of her days. She gasped and then let out a sharp scream.

"I have an exam tomorrow!" She cried. "I have to go back to my era and study!"

She started throwing things into her bag, muttering to herself as her friends watched her curiously. She thought they were so lucky, especially Sango. The girl was a year older than her and she was blissfully naive to what an exam meant. She climbed to her feet unsteadily, her leg giving out on her again.

"Inuyasha, I need you to help me to the well." Kagome told him.

"Why should I?" He asked, still pouting over Shippou's trick.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'll take you Kagome." Sango said.

The two girls left the hut in a hurry, Sango allowing Kagome to lean on her. Miroku walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting and smacked him as hard as he could across the back of the head.

"Oww!" Inuyasha cried, rubbing the bump. "What the hell was that for?"

"I was hoping to knock some sense into you, but I know now that it's a fruitless effort." Miroku said, returning to the spot he had been sitting in.


	3. Chapter 03

A/N: Okay so some of you that have read this story when I first put it up may have noticed that I changed the Synopsis a bit. I decided to take the story in a slightly different direction then I had origianlly planned.

As always R/R, because the good reviews make me smile!

I don't own anything but my original story line...

* * *

Kagome pulled herself out of the well in her own era. It took some time for her to get from there to her house, thanks to the cut on her leg. She pulled open the door and was about to call for her family members when she noticed how quiet it was. Buyo, her cat, rubbed himself around her legs, purring happily.

She walked towards the kitchen, unnerved by the silence of the house. She noticed a piece of paper lying on the table. She picked it up and read it aloud to herself.

"_Kagome,_

_Souta is really sick, so Grandpa and I are at the hospital right now. We were hoping you would come back in time so that you could come with us. There's plenty of food in the house, Grandpa should be back tonight._

_Love,  
_

_Mom_

_XOXOXOX"_

Kagome let the paper fall from her hands as her eyes filled with tears. She felt her knees grow weak and bile rising in her throat. She grabbed for a chair but her knees gave out before she could reach it. She crashed to the floor and sobbed into her hands. How could she forgive herself for being in the feudal era with her friends when her brother needed her.

Sango returned to the hut and sat down beside Shippou, glaring at Inuyasha. "What?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You could have at least taken her home." Sango said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Don't you think that she might have some trouble getting out of the well in her own time with that leg injury?"

Inuyasha pretended to be indifferent to the situation. "She'll be fine."

"Well I have an excuse for you to go check on her." Shippou said.

"Who said that I wanted to go check on her?" Inuyasha demanded, pulling the little fox up by his tail.

"I saw that look in your eyes when Sango mentioned that Kagome might have some trouble getting out of the well in her own time." Shippou said. "You're worried about her, so here, take this and go see her."

Shippou thrust Kagome's math text book into Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha stared down at the book and knew that Shippou was right. He was worried about Kagome; it wasn't only the fact that she might have a hard time getting out of the well on her side, but he could sense something was wrong. He gripped the book tighter and growled before walking out of the hut. Sango and Miroku stared after him before looking at Shippou, who was giggling like a mad man.

"What's so funny?" Sango asked.

"When he gets through that well he'll realize that the book isn't real." Shippou giggled.

"You used your fox magic to make that book?" Miroku asked. "Shippou, I'm impressed!"

"What do you think the chances are of him realizing his feelings for her?" Shippou asked.

"Oh he realizes it; he just won't admit it, yet." Sango told them.

Inuyasha climbed out of the well in Kagome's era. He glanced down when he noticed that the book had suddenly become lighter in his hand. A small leaf floated to the ground. He growled Shippou's name and cursed the young kit for using his fox fire on him.

He walked out of the well shrine and up to the house. He could see the light of the kitchen on and had a feeling that that was where Kagome was. He made his way into the house and into the kitchen. Kagome was curled up on the floor, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand.

"Kagome?" He asked, crouching down to her. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and they filled with tears when she saw him. "Oh, Inuyasha!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha wasn't even caught off guard by this. He pulled her tighter to him and hugged her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. He looked down at the floor and saw the note that had been crumpled in her hand. Her sobbing was becoming quieter and her body was growing heavy against his. He looked down at her and realized that she had fallen back to sleep.

"You must be exhausted." He whispered, picking her up and carrying her to her room.

He lay her down on her bed and covered her with a blanket before sitting on the floor beside her bed. Kagome sighed and turned instinctively towards him. She muttered something in her sleep and a hand snaked out towards his head. Her hand closed around one of his ears, making him jump in surprise.

She rolled the soft ear between her fingers as she slept and Inuyasha could feel his body beginning to relax. He almost purred as her fingers pressed a little harder into the sensitive tips. His body was growing warm as she continued to massage his ear. Kagome, innocently sleeping, was causing feelings that Inuyasha had never really experienced before. It wasn't long before he too drifted off to sleep, a satisfied smile on his lips.

Kagome woke up the next morning as the sun rose. Her eyes were sore from the crying she had done the previous night. She moved to stretch but paused when she felt something warm and soft in her hand. Peering over the side of her bed she realized that her hand was still grasping Inuyasha's ear, but the Hanyou didn't seem to be minding one bit.

She sighed and gave it a few more strokes before she sat up and stretched. She briefly wondered how her brother was doing, before climbing out of bed and over Inuyasha. She started to pull some food out of the fridge to make for breakfast when the phone rang.

"Higurashi residence." She said flatly into the phone.

"Oh Kagome!" Her mother cried happily.

"Mom!" Kagome said, a lump rising in her throat. "Is everything okay? What's wrong with Souta?"

"He has a really bad lung infection. They have him on a respirator and an IV of antibiotics." Kagome could hear the slight quiver in her mother's voice. "Do you want me to send grandpa to come and get you?"

Kagome shook her head, knowing that her mother couldn't see her. "No. I have to go write a language test today. I'll come to the hospital later this afternoon."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Oh darling, I don't want you to come all the way here by yourself."

"Its okay mom, I'll ask Inuyasha to come with me. I'll pull out that old box of dad's clothes and find him something to wear." Kagome said.

Her mother reluctantly agreed and the two women hung up their phones. Kagome turned and found Inuyasha leaning against the door frame. "How's Souta?"

Kagome blinked away tears and shrugged. "I have to go write that test, and then I want to go to the hospital and see him. If I pull out some clothes for you, will you come with me?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha was surprised. She usually didn't let him leave her house when he came to the present. He nodded and she left the room. He could hear her digging through a closet and was about to go and see what she was doing when she returned carrying a rather large box.

"These were my dad's clothes." She said, her voice catching slightly. "Think you can mind looking partially like a human for a few hours?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he picked up on the sadness of Kagome's voice. He nodded and opened the box. She smiled gratefully at him, before turning and leaving the room, intent on taking her test.

Inuyasha stared after her as he began to pull clothes out of the box. The smelt musty and stale and yet there was the slightest scent of the man that they once belonged to. He pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt. Deciding that they would do, he walked to Kagome's room to change.

He pulled of his own clothing and pulled on the borrowed clothes. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and paused to stare at it. He briefly wondered if he was mortal, and living in Kagome's era, if they would be friends, or perhaps more. He could almost pass for a human, apart from his ears and his silver hair.

"I wonder." He muttered to himself.

Grabbing the Tetsusaiga he quickly ran out to the well and jumped through, intent on seeing Kaede.


	4. Chapter 04

**PrincessKoKo: **_Don't worry, I swear there will be some in the next chapter :P_

**Shadow: **_Don't worry, he won't be so don't panic when you read this chapter :D_

As always I don't own anything except the story line :D. As always R/R

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha climbed up the side of the well towards the sunlight. He reached the top and almost fell back in surprise when Shippou jumped onto the side, his small tail wagging happily at the sight of his friend.

"Inuyasha, you're back! Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha ignored the small kit and moved towards the village. "Why are you dressed in those clothes Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and fought the urge to smack the small demon upside the head. For now he ignored him and the villagers that he passed, staring at him in surprise. He could hear murmuring and feel the stares of the people, but he had other matters to attend to, so he just ignored everyone.

He passed Miroku and Sango who were busy arguing, Miroku sporting a rather bright handprint on his cheek. "Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Sango called.

"And why are you dressed that way?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha ignored them and entered Kaede's hut, startling the old woman slightly. "Inuyasha, I did not realize ye were back yet. Where is Kagome?" Kaede asked him, standing from her place by the fire. "And why are ye dressed…"

"She's back in her own time and I'm dressed this way because Kagome asked me to change!" He snapped, finally having enough of the same questions.

"Why would she ask you to dress that way, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, peeking his head in the door.

Inuyasha heard Miroku and Sango groan and realized that they were trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. Obviously Shippou's curiosity got the better of him and he gave their presence away.

"Can't I have five minutes to talk to someone without you guys always listening?" Inuyasha snarled at them.

Miroku rolled his eyes and entered the hut defiantly and sat down. "Face it Inuyasha, Kaede would tell us anyway."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to try to rip Miroku's head off and turned back to Kaede. "Kagome's brother is really sick, he's in something called a hospital, whatever that is."

"It's a healing place Inuyasha." Sango told him. "Kagome told me all about it."

Kaede eyed the half-demon curiously. "I can't give ye any herbs to take back to him Inuyasha, they may not work depending on what they are giving him."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't want herbs for him, I want them for me."

That statement shocked everyone. "Why do you want herbs?" Miroku asked what they were all thinking.

"I want to look like my human side." Inuyasha said quietly. He looked at their shocked faces and snarled. "I don't want to become a mortal forever! It's just so that I don't have to wear that stupid scarf that she makes me tie on my ears, it's uncomfortable and I can't hear properly."

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other. Something had to be seriously wrong on Kagome's side of the well for Inuyasha to want to pass himself off as human. Kaede nodded and began digging through her herbs and remedies. Miroku, Sango and Shippou stared at the older woman in shock.

"Sango, can ye please get me some water?" Kaede asked.

Sango nodded and stood and left the hut to fetch the water that Kaede asked for. "How long with this tag ya old hag?" Inuyasha asked.

"Only a few minutes Inuyasha." Kaede said calmly.

True to her word Kaede was pouring the liquid into a vial about twenty minutes later. Inuyasha took it and sniffed it, his nose curling at the foul smell coming out of it. "I have to drink this?"

Kaede stared at him, a bored look on her face. "Aye, ye have to drink it. Do it now, it will last until sunrise tomorrow morning."

Inuyasha made a face as he brought the strong smelling liquid closer to his nose as he began to drank it back. Much like the night of the new moon he could feel his body changing as his silver hair grew darker. He did the one think they never thought he would do. He hugged Kaede and thanked her before running back to the well.

"Kagome certainly has changed him." Miroku muttered watching his friend run.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the well in Kagome's era in time to hear her calling his name. He stepped out of the well shrine and moved towards the house. He found Kagome in the family room, muttering and cursing his name.

Kagome growled in anger when she felt someone's eyes on her. "Inuyasha you stupid," She turned around and gaped when she spotted him in his human form. "Oh Inuyasha, what have you done?"

She moved towards him and he was caught of guard by the sadness in her voice. "What do you mean what have I done? You wanted me to look human!"

"I just wanted you to change out of that gaudy red outfit!" She cried. She put her hand on his head where his ears used to be. "We could have just covered your ears with a scarf or a hat!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well it's too late now!" He muttered. "Look it's only until sunrise. Kaede said that it will wear off then."

Kagome shook her head sadly and began to dig in the closet to find him some shoes. She pulled out a few pairs and tossed them at him. "Here, you need to put shoes on." She told him quietly.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked, his face a mask of disgust.

"Because in my era you can't walk around with bare feet!" She yelled at him.

"Hey don't yell at me!" Inuyasha shouted. "It's not my fault you're being all weird."

Kagome's right eye twitched and Inuyasha winced, knowing what was coming. "SIT!" She shouted.

Inuyasha braced himself for the impact, but nothing happened. He looked down and stared at the prayer beads in shock. "Ha! You can't sit me!" He cried happily. He reached for the beads but found that they still wouldn't come off his head.

Kagome's lips parted into a small smile as she watched him try to pull the beads off with a curse. "Come on Inuyasha, put the shoes on. Do it for me at least 'kay?"

Inuyasha's hands froze and he stared at Kagome. He had never heard her speak so softly to him before. He stared at the shoes in front of him and finally settled on a pair of sandals. Kagome grinned gratefully and they left for the hospital.

They sat close to each other on the train that they had to take to get to the hospital. When Inuyasha noticed some teenage boys looking at Kagome, he growled and pulled her closer to him. Kagome was caught off guard slightly but had to smile to herself. They finally reached their destination and walked off the train and up to the hospital.

Even with his human senses he could smell the cleaning solutions and the smell of sickness and death. He didn't like this hospital place. He looked at Kagome who just ignored the smells around her. He knew that she picked up on them too; you couldn't help but notice them. She stepped up to a desk and asked a woman to direct her to her brother's room.

The woman handed her a slip of paper and eyed Inuyasha suspiciously. "Go down the hall and take the elevator to the eighth floor." The woman told them, watching them walk away.

Kagome pressed the button of the elevator and leaned against the wall with a sigh. "I hate hospitals." She muttered as the elevator arrived with a ding.

They stepped inside and Inuyasha began to panic slightly as the doors slid shut and the machinery whirred to life. "Why is everyone looking at me so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked over at him, and he could see the bags under her eyes and the red rims. "It's just because of your hair."

"Why my hair? It's black right now!" He exclaimed, frustrated.

"I know, it's because it's so long. Most guys don't have their hair that long in my era Inuyasha. And if they do, it's usually tied back."

Inuyasha made a face as they stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall. Kagome glanced at the piece of paper the lady in the main admitting area had given her and they found Souta's room.

"Oh Kagome!" Her mother sighed, standing and hugging her daughter tightly. "Where's Inuyasha, I thought you said you were going to bring him with you?"

Kagome pointed at the black haired boy behind her. "That is Inuyasha mom. Kaede gave him something to bring out his human features."

Mrs. Higurashi stared at the human boy and shook her head. "It's a shame, I miss those cute little ears of his."

"Me too." Kagome told her mother.

Inuyasha blushed and scowled. "I am standing right here you know!"

Kagome ignored him and turned to her younger brother. The respirator had been removed and he now had tuned of oxygen in his nostrils. "Souta?" She asked softly, touching her brothers hand.

Souta's eyes opened and he smiled at the sight of his sister. "Hey sis, what's shaking?"

Kagome laughed, tears in her eyes. "I'm alright, are you feeling any better?"

"I could run circles around Inuyasha, can't you tell?" Souta asked with a grin.

"I'll hold you to that squirt." Inuyasha said stepping up beside Kagome.

Souta stared at Inuyasha for a few minutes, trying to figure out if it was really Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What happened to your ears and your hair?"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome as she burst out in laughter. "Oh yeah, laugh it up!"

They stayed and visited with Souta for a few more hours before Mrs. Higurashi insisted that they go home and get some rest. "Here, take this in case you two want to get something to eat later." She said, handing Kagome some money.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said with a hug.

Inuyasha and Kagome left the room and walked back to the elevator. They walked out when they reached the main floor and they both turned when they heard Kagome's name being called. Yuka, one of Kagome's friends from school was running towards them.

"I thought that was you!" She panted. "I heard about Souta, how's he doing?"

"He's doing a lot better, thanks. You weren't at school today." Kagome said as Inuyasha tugged on her sleeve impatiently.

"Yeah, my cousin just had a baby so I came with her to the hospital." Yuka said with a happy grin. "Who's that?"

Kagome pushed Inuyasha's hand off her shirt impatiently. "Besides a pain in my ass?" She muttered, earning her a glare. "This is Inuyasha."

Yuka's jaw dropped at the sight of Inuyasha. She expected him to be different, considering she had never met him before. He was gorgeous, and she could definitely understand how her friend had fallen for the guy.

"So you're Kagome's mysterious boyfriend!" Yuka exclaimed.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock while she turned several unattractive shades of red. "Ummm…"

"You guys should come out to the roller rink with us tonight!" Yuka squealed. "Come on, it'll do you guys good."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who mouthed the words 'roller rink?' to her before she nodded. "Sure, if we can make it we'll come."

"Great, see you guys around seven then!" Yuka said happily. She turned and walked off but not before she heard:

"What the hell is a roller rink?"

"Shut up Inuyasha, I'll explain it to you when we get home."


	5. Chapter 05

Okay so I am gasp following the rules...wow I'm even surprised at myself...Anyway, anyone casually reading this is going to be extremely confused because there is a Love Scene in this chapter and I had to cut it out somewhere so that it wouldn't be considered to racy... enter author's eye roll here... so if you want to read the "dirty" (although not dirty) version go to the media miner page that is listed in my Author's bio. I have to say: "The Chapter on Media Miner is considered adult material so if you are under the age of 18 please do not read it". But in all honesty, there is absolutely nothing that I can do to stop you from reading it. 

I highly recommend downloading the song "New Messiah" By The Philosopher Kings, as it is the song meant to be in this chapter. If you can't find it or are unable to download you can download it here: http/s 12.yousendit. com/d. aspx?id 3LFT0XSRKL33X1 WXHM28HK12U3(remove the spaces)

It will be available for 7 days or however many Downloads it can take…I'll re check it from time to time to make sure that it is still available.

As always I don't own any characters or anything, but the story line is mine. R/R but try not to flame me….it makes the inner demon come out and be nasty.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Inuyasha demanded as Kagome skated by him.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, I swear that it's really not that hard!"

Her voice was a lot happier now that she knew Souta was going to be alright. Inuyasha stared down at his feet and snarled at the rollerblades that covered them. After phoning almost everyone that she knew, and even a few people that she didn't, Kagome had been able to find a pair of rollerblades to fit Inuyasha. The hard part was trying to get him to move in them. He didn't like the feeling of not being in control of his body and had more than a few scratches from falling on the rough pavement of the temple.

Inuyasha moved to take a step and his feet flew out from under him. "Screw this!" He yelled, rubbing the now tender spot on his backside.

He started pulling at the skates, trying to get them off. He even moved so far as to bring them up to his teeth before Kagome skated over and stopped him. "Don't worry; we still have plenty of time for you to learn how to skate."

She reached down and grasped his hands, pulling him to his feet. He wasn't straight for two minutes when he slipped again. He caught Kagome around the waist and held on for dear life as his legs struggled to get back beneath him. By now Kagome was gasping for breath against her laughter. Inuyasha brought his legs back beneath him only to have his legs slide between Kagome's making the two of them fall to the ground.

Kagome's eyes had tears in them from laughing, and the sound was like music to Inuyasha's ears. Neither of them noticed the compromising position they were in as Inuyasha continued to pout while Kagome giggled.

"Boy, you really do suck at this!"

Inuyasha stared up at her as she started to wipe the tears from her eyes. She broke into another round of giggles and he reached up and ran a hand through her hair. Her laughter stopped as his fingers pressed against her scalp softly, and for the first time she noticed the position they were in. Before she could pull away he pushed himself up on his elbows, making the position much more casual, and far less intimate.

"It makes me happy to see you smile."

She smiled softly at his gentle words and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for coming with me."

She pushed herself to her feet and away from Inuyasha a little. She reached down and pulled him back up to his feet. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the benches so that he could sit down for awhile. She continued to skate around the courtyard, her hair blowing behind her as she picked up more speed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called, making her turn directions and skate over to him. "Do you like me better as a human?"

Kagome gave him a strange look. "You know the answer to that. I like you as a half demon, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's face fell. Had his ears been the way they were normally they would have flattened against his head in sadness. "Just like?"

Kagome's head cocked to one side as she studied him, trying to understand what he was asking her. She finally sat down beside him with a sigh. She stared at the top of his head where his ears usually sat. She was really starting to miss those ears. Her breath tickled his skin as she brushed his hair aside and leaned into his human ear.

"Inuyasha, I love you as a half demon."

Inuyasha shivered as she pressed her lips to his ear and then rested her head on his shoulder. Neither of them noticed the streaks of silver that began to appear in his black hair.

* * *

Shippou stared up at the moon and wondered how Inuyasha and Kagome were doing. He was starting to miss them both and was hoping that they would show up in the feudal era sometime soon. He suddenly became worried that Inuyasha might remain stuck in Kagome's era, in a human body, a thought that he didn't like at all.

"Kaede, you are sure that the potion will wear off at sunrise right?" Shippou asked the older woman.

"As long as something doesn't set him off emotionally the spell will break as soon as the sun rises." Kaede reassured Shippou.

"So he just has to remain happy and not get too mad then?" Shippou asked happily. "That's a relief."

Kaede waited until the young kit ran towards the well happily before shaking her head. "I wish it were that simple."

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other before looking at Kaede. "What do you mean lady Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"I don't mean an angry emotion Miroku. The truth is as long as his body doesn't become to emotionally or physically stimulated then he will be fine." Kaede said with a knowing wink in Sango's direction.

The young demon slayer blushed as she caught Kaede's meaning. "Well, let's just hope that they don't suddenly decide to act on their attraction."

* * *

Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's arm as they entered the roller rink. "Come on, I promise you will have an easier time here then you did at the temple!"

Inuyasha fought the desire to roll his eyes. "Yeah right."

"Honestly!" Kagome insisted. "The surface here is really smooth."

Inuyasha glared at her playfully, more silver streaks subtly appearing in his black hair. "Easy for you to say, you know what you're doing."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed him down on a bench so that they could pull their skates on. Kagome's friends seemed to flock to them and Inuyasha watched Kagome as she idly chatted with them. He leaned down to check to see if he had done up his skates the way that she taught him when something caught his eye.

He looked up and found Hojo staring at Kagome. He knew that the human boy liked her, but now he looked like he wanted to ravage her right in the middle of their group of friends. Inuyasha had to admit that she looked good in her tight jeans and her tight black tank top, but he didn't like anyone else agreeing with him.

As his jealousy flared he could have sworn he felt his teeth lengthen. He climbed unsteadily to his feet with Kagome and he quickly grabbed her hand to show Hojo that he wasn't there for decoration. He let Kagome lead him over to the smooth surface of the skating rink and found that it was a little easier to skate on, but still found himself on his ass more than once.

Whenever he fell, Kagome would skate over, help him up and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. The first time she did it caught him off guard. She was being openly flirtatious with him, something she had never done before. He also realized that she would bristle whenever any other female checked him out. Her hand would tighten around his or she would do something to show that he was there with her.

They skated around hand in hand for over an hour when they decided to finally get something to drink. Kagome stepped of the floor gracefully, but Inuyasha did a half spin and landed on his face. He could hear girls laughing at him and he turned red with embarrassment. Kagome sighed with pity, starting to feel sorry for him, since she had just thrust him into this. She sat him down at a table and skated over to the concession stand.

The teenage boy running it was busy flirting with some girl so Kagome and her friends leaned against the counter to wait for him to notice them. Kagome folded her arms over the glass counter and crossed her right leg over her left, absently rolling the wheel on her toe over the carpet. Inuyasha grew impatient and looked over at her. Her jeans, which were tight to begin with now, hugged every curve that she had below her waistline. He had a new appreciation for Miroku's obsession with bottoms as he stared at Kagome's ass.

"Hey Kagome, your boyfriend looks like he's about ready to come over and take a big bite out of you." Eri said, making the other three girls turn and look at Inuyasha. Kagome had never seen that look on Inuyasha's face before. He looked carnal, animalistic; almost like his demon side was going to burst out any minute. He looked hot. Her heart picked up speed and she felt a strange pull in her belly.

Inuyasha was caught off guard when Kagome's eyes slammed into his. Her left eyebrow was raised in curiosity at first, but her face slowly began to change. He could tell the effect that he was having on her, he was sure her expression mirrored his own. He almost cried out when he felt something pierce his palm painfully.

He looked down at his open hand and saw droplets of blood forming there. The spell was starting to wear off; his half demon side was starting to return. "I swear I'm going to kill that old crone when I get back."

He darted away from the table, skating as fast as his inexperience would let him go. He quickly pulled the rollerblades off and pulled on his shoes before making a mad dash out of the rink. Kagome and her friends stared after him in shock, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Um, guys, I'll catch up with you later." Kagome said.

She skated over and changed back into her own shoes before following him out into the night. She thanked the heavens that the Shrine wasn't too far away from the roller rink, so Inuyasha would have been able to find it easily.

She found him curled into a tight ball beside the well. His black hair was now full of thick streaks of silver. She could see that his fingernails had lengthened back into claws and she would bet that his teeth were normal again.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She asked.

His body curled tighter when the sound of her voice hit his ears and made his body tingle. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Changing from half demon to human and back again was something that he had learned to live with, but his senses had never been so acute when changing. He silently cursed Kaede as Kagome's scent flooded his nostrils. He could feel all the blood in his body rush to his groin.

Kagome misunderstood Inuyasha's whimper and ran to his side. She touched his shoulder and felt every muscle in it stiffen under her hand. "Inuyasha, look at me."

"No," He said, his voice shaking as much as his body. "It's nothing; Kaede's potion is just starting to wear off sooner than it should."

"But, how can that be? Kaede's potions never do that." Kagome said.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong!" He shouted his hand curling into a fist beside his head.

Kagome reached out and timidly brushed his hair away from his face. Inuyasha curled into Kagome's touch, craving more. His eyes turned to her face and she was more than a little shocked to see that not only had his eyes turned gold, there were also flakes of red in them.

He inhaled deeply and slowly sat up. While every female part of her burst into flames, something told her that she should get up and leave Inuyasha alone. She watched him inhale deeply again and she realized that he was smelling her. He could smell what his expression alone was doing to her teenage body. He crawled towards her slowly and Kagome found she was unable and unwilling to move away from him.

Inuyasha smiled as what was left of his black hair turned silver. He crawled up Kagome's body and stopped inches from her face. His hands were on the ground beside her hips and his knees were between his thighs. Kagome had unconsciously spread them as he crawled up her body. He leaned in and sniffed her neck, making a shiver run through her body. Before he could lean in and kiss her, she put a hand to his lips and shook her head. She smiled at his disappointed look.

"Not here, Inuyasha." She stood slowly, making him move away from her. "Give me two minutes, if you can find me, you can have me."

Inuyasha grinned at her. They both knew that since he was almost back to his normal self, he would have absolutely no problem finding her in the house. Inuyasha sat down as Kagome left and took a deep breath to try to calm himself.

He had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Sure he talked to Miroku about the possibility of taking Kagome as a mate, but that's all that it had ever been, a possibility. He pretended to know what Miroku was talking about when he discussed pleasing a woman, but he really had no idea.

As he stood he briefly wondered if she would reject him. _Stupid, she's just as new to this as you are. _He reminded himself. With that in mind he followed her scent into the house. He found her in her room, leaning with one hip on her desk.

"That wasn't very original." He told her with a grin.

Kagome shrugged non-chalantly. "Well the potion is almost fully worn off now, so I knew you'd find me anyway."

Inuyasha smile and crossed the room to her. He pulled her into his arms and the two of them sighed in unison. _Is this what love feels like? _He wondered as she snuggled into his chest. In all the years that he had desired Kikyo, he had never felt this complete.

"I figured out why your potion wore off so quickly." Kagome said, her breathe tickling the skin of his neck.

"Oh yeah, why?" He asked, sniffing her hair.

"Because of this."

Her hand snaked between them and pressed lightly against Inuyasha's groin. Inuyasha gasped and rolled his hips, pressing himself harder into her hand. His hands dove into her hair and he pulled her lips against his in a hungry kiss. He groaned when Kagome's hand left and her firm stomach pressed tightly against his arousal.

After several minutes Kagome pulled from him and he pressed his forehead against hers. The sound of their heavy breathing sounded like a tornado in the small room. Kagome grew uncomfortable; feeling like the whole world could hear them. The sound of his whining as she pulled away reminded her briefly of Shippou. She turned on her radio and let the music the room. The announcer's voice came on as Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha. She smiled when she noticed that his ears had finally returned to their rightful spot on top of his head.

She pushed her legs against his, making him step back. "Inuyasha, promise me one thing." She said as she grabbed one of his velveteen soft ears between her fingers.

"Anything." He said his voice thick with arousal.

He meant anything. At this point he would rip off his own arm and give it to Sesshomaru if it she asked him to. He would go to Kikyo and tell her that he wouldn't go to Hell with her; he would even bring the dead priestesses head back to her, if it meant that this endless torture would cease and she would become his.

"Never, ever, become a human willingly again." She said as they tumbled onto her bed. She reached up and massaged his ears, making him groan and press his hips up against her. He pressed his lips against hers as a new song started to play on the radio.

**_Sorry, you're going to have to read the rest of this scene at media miner._**

He collapsed on top of her with a sigh and stayed in her body, shaking to much to trust his own strength. Kagome sighed happily and ran her hands through his hair, kissing the top of his head repeatedly. She massaged his ears as he slowly pulled himself from her body and resumed his position on her.

He lay his head on her chest and listened to her heart beat slowly return to it's normal pace. The smell of happiness and satisfaction from Kagome's body was intoxicating. He smelled the blood on her shoulder and slowly moved his head up, licking it away from her skin.

"Sorry about that." He said, kissing the quickly bruising skin. "I guess I got a little carried away."

Kagome shrugged and rested her hands in the silky strands of his hair. "It doesn't even hurt."

The stayed as they were, content in each others arms. Neither one of them wanted to move, afraid to break the moment of peace that they were in. They didn't want to deal with the consequences of their actions, they didn't want to deal with the challenges they faced together. Not only did they have to deal with the dangers that were in the past, but also the criticisms that were in both of their eras.

And of course there was still the looming question of what Inuyasha would do when the Shikon Jewel was complete. Kagome could only pray that she had given him enough of a reason to change his mind.


End file.
